1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an improvement for the structure of a quench ring and dip tube combination which is employed with the bottom outlet of a refractory lined reactor chamber.
2. Description of Related Art Known to the Applicant
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,423 issued Aug. 19, 1980 to Robin et al illustrates a type of quench ring and dip tube structure to which the improvement according to this invention applies. It has been found that quench rings of this type have suffered metal loss leading to failure by reason of sulfur attack of the nickel used in the steel alloy forming such quench rings. In the effluent from a gasification reactor there is hydrogen sulfide contained in synthesis gas leaving the reactor chamber. Furthermore, such synthesis gas is leaving at temperatures in the 2400.degree. to 2600.degree. F. range. It has been discovered that the quench ring is not maintained completely full of the quenching water so that a pocket of gas gathers/and exacerbates the attack of the quench ring metal.
Consequently, it is an object of this invention to provide means for eliminating any gas pocket at the top of a quench ring that carries cooling water in the operation of a quench ring and dip tube.